Naruto isla sorna
by spidersage
Summary: Naruto will be transported to Site B perferably called Isla Sorna during one of his beating by the mobs.He will be helped by the nine-tails. He will be found by john hammond and will be taught all about dinosaurs where he becomes one of the lead handlers for them mostly the carnivores. He will be able to communicate with dinosaurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Spidersage: Hello my readers i have come to this crossline because i love Jurassic park and naruto so what better why to do a story the to do one combining it so without further ado lets get started**

 **Naruto : Disclaimers spidersage doesn't own me or Jurassic park**

We find ourselves in a very familiar village known as konohagakure also known as the village hidden in the leafs. We are here for one person and that person is Naruto Uzumaki. We find him in a alley surrounded by a mob yelling at him.

Naruto looks at the people around his while curled up in a tight ball because he has found a way to somehow protect his major arteries by projecting them with the smaller ones. When naruto looks up into to the villagers eyes he see's unrestrained hate towards him. When one villager yells out time to kill the demon once and for all the villagers all advance towards him either caring a shard of glass or blunt force weapons. Naruto even see's a few ninja's in the mob wielding kunias or tantos. One of the ninjas looks familiar when he walks into the light naruto notices that its mizuki-sensei.

Naruto yells out at mizuki " Help me sensei please i didnt do anything wrong." Mizuki Sneers at Naruto and slams a dull kunia into Naruto's thighs making naruto yell out in pain " AHHHHH Why sensei why are doing this to me i didnt do anything."Mizuki Looks at Naruto and Smiles " You want to know why you fox demon. I'll tell you why You where born the day the nine-tailed fox attacked October 10. Are Fourth Hokage gave up his life to seal the nine-tailos into a baby. Can you guesss who that baby was." Mizuki smiles and slices into Naruto's side making him bleed. " That baby was you you damn fox now we the village will end you once and for all." Mizuki and the villager advance on him when naruto is surroned by light and he hear a demonic vioce **" Hang on kit im getting u out of here."**

Once the light dies down the villagers notice that the boy is gone so they all leave. What they didnt know was that he will bve back with a vengence and some friend he meets along the way.

 **Spidersage: I hope this is a good starter for my story i leave you my readers for now to brainstorm on how to get my second chapter up and running by tomorrow. GOOD-BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spidersage: hello my readers are u ready for this chapter naruto hit it**

 **Naruto: SPidersage doesn't own me or Jurassic park**

(In the sky's above Isla sorna)

We find are main character plummeting towards thye ground when a strong gust of wind helps slow him down and falls through the ceiling of the visitor area of john Hammond's pride and joy.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and groans in pain and looks around and he see's a short old man walking towards him. John Hammond was enjoying looking at his latest work in progress when he all of a sudden saw a flash far above the building. He was now walking towards the object that feel finding it was a small boy all blood. "Hello son how did u get here and are u ok?"

Naruto looks at the old man and winces " I dont know how i got here or for that fact who you are and im fine just a view broken ribs and minor cuts to my is here exactly." John Hammond looks at the boy and smiles " where are my manners my Name is John Hammond and we are off the coast of costa rica on the island know as isla sorna and u say broken bones how are you not in pain my boy."

Naruto looks and the now know John Hammond when he hears the voice again " **I Transported you to safety to a new place."** Naruto looks around for the source of the voice and shrugs. He then looks back at John " Ill be fine with some sleep then we can talk more tomorrow if that's alright." John smiles and Gently helps the boy to a guest bed room near were he was staying and goes to sleep as well.

 **Spidersage: I know its not a lot but its what i have so far i will try to make the third chapter longer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spidersage: Hello my reader sorry for the late chapter post but here it is and i hope u like i was thinking of making kuuybi female so it can love naruto or should i just have naruto be with the two dinosaurs i have named**

 **Disclaimers: spidersage doesn't own Jurassic park or naruto**

Naruto slowly opens his eyes groaning " ahh what hit me dammit." He looks around the room seeing a bunch of books and pictures of creatures he knows nothing about. He gets up and walks out of the room and down the stairs and see john hammond the waiting. " Good morning old man sorry i passed out yesterday it was eventful and painful."

John waves him off" Its quiet alright young man that was after all quiet a fall to take so welcome to thge home of dinosaurs." John smiles and points to a t-rex fossil.

Naruto looks at the fossil jnot knowing what it was " um old man what is that and whats a dinosaur. do you have any books i can read up on so i can understand most of the things in this world as well."

John smiles " sure my boy i have a whole library in this facility one everything there is know just don't be in there to long." John shows naruto where the library was and leaves.

Naruto smiles and walks into the library and say kage bushin. 150 shadow clones appear and he directs them to split up and read the whole library while he sits down in a meditative positions and appears in his mindscape.

 **(Mindscape)**

Naruto walks through the sewers that he thinks represents his mind following pipes that are blue and red. When he reaches the gate that has seal on it he sees two red slitted eyes looking at him." Hello kyuubi"

 **Kyuubi chuckles " Hello kit i was wondering when u would show so what are u doing here."**

Naruto smiles and walks past the bars and sits on kyuubis paw " well kyuubi i wanted to know your name first"

 **Kyuubi looks at Naruto and smiles "My name kit is Kurama and dont worry about not remembering thing either i fixed that i made it where u have photographic memory so it will help u out a lot so goodbye kit for now."**

Naruto smiles and waves goodbye " see uy soon kurama and hopefully we can be great friends haha." When naruto opens his eyes its night time and he tells his shodow clones to disperse slowly. After all of them are gone he sorts his memory with the help of kurama. Naruto walks back to his room and goes back to sleep talking to kurama about the event things that will happen here since his knowledge on everything is up to par with einstien.

 **SPidersage: Well it may be short and im sorry but ill make the neck chapter longer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spidersage: Hello my readers i am sorry i haven't been updating lately. Iv'e been busy trying to find a job. So i will try my hardest to update all my stories but i would like your opinions on the two i should really focus on. That is all so without further do lets continue this story and thank you for your reviews it will keep me writing .**

 **Disclaimers: Spidersage does not own anything to do with Naruto or jurassic park.**

We see Naruto waking up as he sits up he looks at the time"man i can't wait to see the lab that said he would show me I hope i get to see some cool dinosaurs." So Naruto gets up and gets dressed in clothes Hammond gave him and heads to 's office. As Naruto arrives he sees working on paperwork and chuckles. When sees Naruto he smiles" well my boy are you ready to visit the lab i just finished the last of my paperwork for the day and see if any of the eggs that might hatch today." Naruto smiles and nods and follows to the lab while looking around and smiling. When they reach the lab goes after telling Naruto to go see if any eggs are hatching while he walks over and starts to talk to . While they are talking Naruto walks to the incubator and sees a egg move side to side while that's happening he sees it start to crack and yells " one of the eggs are hatching." While is walking over Naruto sees a eye looking at him causing him to smile as the rest of the egg cracks and falls away the baby dinosaur stars at Naruto. walks over and smiles as he sees the baby dinosaur staring at Naruto " Naruto that little one is a velociraptor and i think it imprinted on you so you may have to watch over it when its all grown up." As says that Naruto rests his hands on the glass causing the baby velociraptor so uzzle against the glass that's when he hears something talk to him in his mind ' **Are you my daddy.'** Naruto is in a state of shock when he hears that and replys back 'who is saying that.'

' **I did daddy the little one in front of you.'** Naruto smiles and looks down and starts to tear up 'yes little one i am your daddy i will name you Kat' Naruto looks over at " old man her name is Kat and she talked to me in my mind she asked if i was her daddy and i said yes that i was her daddy." smiles at Naruto " okay son that is fine do u want her living with you." Naruto nods and opens the glass and she walks on to his palm and nuzzles him and starts to fall asleep in his hand. So Naruto say's goodnight and leaves with her and lays in bed next to a incubator machine to give kat nutrients till she is old enough to hunt for animals and eat food on her own. He smiles and thinks " i finally have a family to call my own i can't wait till she is bigger so i can put some of Kuramas power into her but that will have to wait a couple of years.

 **Spidersage: i know this is short and i promised longer chapters but i am still getting used to writing so i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please give me reviews and pm me if any of you want me to add something so for now goodbye**


End file.
